


Growing Pains

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, bapfamily feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelo's still growing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me when I say growing pains hurt. I'm assuming here Zelo was still getting them.

“Hyung.”

  
  
Himchan rolls over in his sleep with a soft sigh. “Himchanhyung.”  
  


 

Himchan hums, reluctantly opening his eyes.  
  


 

He doesn’t expect to see Zelo sitting on the floor beside his bed. Worry making him more awake, Himchan sits up and rubs at his eyes. “What is it, Junhongie?”  
  


 

Junhong bit his lip. “My legs hurt.”  
  


 

Himchan glances at the clock. It’s 2am, and they have to be up at 6. Himchan sighs. “Why didn’t you ask-“ He looks over at Yongguk’s bed and shuts his mouth, because in that moment he understands. Jongup is curled against Yongguk’s back, which means he was probably having nightmares again.  
  


 

Himchan tries not to let it bother him that the dancer didn’t come to him when he has nightmares.  
  


 

Instead, he pushes his selfishness aside and pats his bed, and Zelo quickly moves to sit at the end.  
  


 

He stretches his long legs out, and Himchan only has to shift forward a few inches to take the left one into his lap. He begins massaging from the ankle upward, rubbing in circles. The dark-haired ulzzang says nothing as Zelo sighs, fingers circulating upward to just past his knee and then moving to the other leg.   
  


 

He alternates the pressure and kneads the muscles carefully, ignoring his own tiredness as he works to alleviate some of the youngest member’s pain. Before long, Junhong has gone limp, his eyes heavy and gaze not all there. “How’s that, Junhongie?” Himchan murmurs.  
  


 

Zelo hums, and it takes a few moments for him to respond. “Much better, thanks hyung.” He doesn’t move though, and Himchan taps his thigh, smiling gently. “You should probably go to bed then..”  
  


 

Zelo pouts, but it seems he’s too tired to hold it for long. “Can’t I stay here, hyung? It’s comfortable..” Himchan bites back a chuckle, because even though he’s nearly six foot two now, Zelo is still only seventeen, and sometimes he seems even younger. “Yeah. Okay.”  
  


 

Shuffling to the end of the bed, Himchan takes his pillow and offers it to the maknae, who takes it gratefully and closes his eyes. When Himchan makes to leave, however, he feels a tug on the end of his sleeping shirt. “Where are you going?”  
  


 

The tone is quiet but pleading, and it makes Himchan melt inside. “Nowhere, Junhongie,” He replies gently, and when that hand tugs a little on his shirt, he lays back down. Zelo immediately pulls him close, wrapping his arm around the older boy’s back as he presses his forehead to Himchan’s neck.  
  


 

“Hyung?” He whispers.  
  


 

Himchan makes a sound for him to continue, nearly on the verge of sleep again.  
  


 

“My heart hurts.”  
  


 

Biting his lip, Himchan wraps his arms around the teenager and hugs him close. There are so many things that could mean, because there are so many expectations and so many things weighing on the younger boy’s shoulders and sometimes they forget that Junhong is still just a child that needs to be relieved of the burden too.  
  


 

There are so many things Himchan could say, but it’s late and they’re both falling asleep anyway, so he just holds the boy closer and murmurs softly-   
  


 

“I know, Junhongie. I know.”


End file.
